sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Azalie Moonsong
Initial Statistics Last Updated: May 2nd, 2008 In-Game Alias: Azalie Pronunciation: "Ah-zah-lee" or "Ah-zay-lee" Full Name: Azalie Tavaren Moonsong Formerly Known As: Azalie Tavaren Indomitus-Silva / Naikele Nickname: Alpha, Az, Azzy, Tav Other Aliases: Lady Azalie, Lady Moonsong, Tavaren Title: The Pure Heart of Quel'thalas Race: Quel'dorei Gender: Female Origin: Quel'thalas Class: Huntress Profession(s): Mining, Skinning Occupation: Mercenary Current Employer: Lylan Moonsong Faction: Manifest Destiny; of Destiny Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Hunter Category:Manifest Destiny Physical Statistics Age: 260 Height: 178 Centimetres 5'10" Weight: 54 Kilograms Pounds Hair Colour: Cornflower Blue Eye Colour: Light Blue Flesh Hue: Pale Pink Facial Markings: N/A Currently Bodily Markings: A violet series of tribal markings upon her left shoulder blade, always hidden by her hair Build: Slender Apparel: Mail, leather, cloth; dependant on situation Familial Statistics Mother: Xhellina Indomitus Father: Antriel 'Silva' Husband: Lylan Moonsong Daughter: Anarriima Xhellina Naikele Deceased Sister (Older): Aeriela Deathmist Sister (Younger): Lyola Moonsong Brother (Older): Kelvaar Moonsong Aunt: Fynnrandi Solstryder Uncle: Rydallar Solstryder Within Her Mind Azalie is no longer the young girl she once was. She was raised in a very sheltered lifestyle at the request of the woman she deemed her older sister, Aeriela Deathmist. Though she still lacks common sense, the little huntress has indeed grown from her awkward adolescent phase into a fine young woman… For the most part. A young lady of constant worry and concern and at times an overbearing maternal instinct, Azalie’s face rarely shows anything outside of a serious or neutral expression. She is always thinking, forever lost in thought regarding most things she happens across. It has been most likely that she needs only to calm down and remember to take every part of the world into her soul in order to regain the peace that she silently craves. Her reliance upon logic over her heart often results in harm coming to others that could otherwise be prevented. She is as stubborn as she was when she was younger, however, and believes that according to her mind, she is doing what is right, no matter what the innermost parts of her may say in protest. She often fails to see that her gift of influence is one that manipulates those around her. While she may not deliberately use someone to obtain whatever it is that she wishes for, she indirectly does so and with overwhelming success, only to punish herself later once she has realized what she has done. This female, obsessed with being perfect in all ways, shapes, and forms, has formed standards so incredibly high that they are unobtainable, forcing her to the ideals that she is not good enough to fulfill the roles she has been gifted with. Despite the thoughts and feelings of others around her, she seems unable to curb these thoughts and often times, finds herself at a stalemate. It is an awkward situation, though, as she judges herself harshly, her opinions concerning other people are mostly held within high regard. Her mind is a place that she seeks freedom from, and most likely will be wishing for this liberation for an eternity. While most may consider the mind a tranquil place to organize one’s personal agenda, Azalie finds her own to be a prison. In this respect, she sheds her antisocial skin in order to surround herself with the company of others. By focusing upon the pain and heartache her allies may be facing, she is able to be distracted from her own. That is the only way she can discover true serenity. Within Her Heart As passionate as ever, Azalie frequently finds herself dwelling in a place between her dreams and the weight of reality. When the latter is far too angst-ridden, she will force herself to see only what she wishes to. She considers it a juvenile attempt to handle her issues as she has difficulties with confrontation. She suffers from the two childish antics: selective sight, and selective hearing, though the likelihood of her admitting this is not very high. Though she may come off as abrasive at times, for the most part, this huntress is very kind, very gentle, which may very well result in her omission. By being so open to even those who have harmed her in the past, she willingly subjects herself to vulnerability. While most may consider her a ‘damsel in distress,’ she is nothing of the sort, and prefers to avoid any sort of special treatment. Never one who believes that physical banter will result in success, she is very reluctant to take up her weapons in war. Not entirely passive, however, she focuses upon the use of clear colloquial speech to arrange negotiations and is most likely better categorized as an ambassador of peace. In all honesty, Azalie lacks the ability to stomach sights such as death and above all, any loss of blood. She generally tries to hide her squeamish nature by turning her attention onto something else. Though for the most part she is quiet, she prides herself on listening. Spending most of her young life as an informant, she knows the value of information and what she can obtain by using it to her advantage. Observance pays off far more than one waxing idiotically. It is impossible to listen if you’re the one talking, as most are in love with the sound of their own voice. When approached with a situation that threatens an ideal or a person that she considers dear, a darker side of Azalie is known to show. With an extended forefinger, she has absolutely no qualms with releasing a series of threats, all of which she’ll most likely carry out. There are situations where she believes if she can succeed with scare tactics, she will attempt to use them. In the end, she has absolutely no desire to ever hurt another living creature. Forced in a battle with her inner feelings, she has a very difficult time deciding when and if she should follow her ‘heart’ as opposed to her head. Overly analytical at times, many events tend to result in actions made in the name of false ideals. Azalie is well-known for placing aside her own feelings and submitting to others’ theories if for the sake of them alone. She is working on this, though, and being rewarded with very slow progress. When inquired of her personal dreams, it is typical that she will not respond and instead would rather evade the question, as she does for anything she wishes to avoid. Azalie’s very heart is placed into the idea that she will become a great legacy to Azeroth. She wishes to influence the hearts of the masses and be forever known in history, so that she may bring her family pride and honour. What she fails to mention, however, is that she will go to almost any length to obtain this result. Following the Tavari Tavari. This word comes from the tribe of Kal’dorei that Azalie was raised with during her younger years. She defines it as a rough translation of “spirit of the woods”. A further look into this and ‘tavari’ is actually the term used by females. Men generally use ‘tavaro’ unless they are looking to make emphasis on a specific subject. Azalie was raised with the belief that all living things (generally plants and animals), whether created by Elune or another higher power, are filled with tavari. In an odd sense, she seems to think of them as little faeries or pixies, though what one looks like, if it even has a form at all, she has no knowledge on. While the entire world may be comprised of tavari, Teldrassil, Moonglade, and Ashenvale are the three places she has detected them in abundance. Though it is believed in her initial tribe that druids can fully harness the abilities of the tavari, those strongly in tune with the tracts of land have privileges extended to them. As a huntress, and a young lady who cares very deeply for the natural beauty of the environment, Azalie once used the entities for a great number of things. Too much reliance upon them, however, resulted in falling to illness and various ailments. More recent events remind her that she can no longer call upon them as well as she could. Most likely she would need to return to Teldrassil to strengthen the bond she holds with them. Unable to do so, however, due to her busy schedule, Azalie is plunged into a bed rest state due to any sort of strain upon her form. Once capable of forming bonds with those she held near, she allowed the tavari to inhabit her hearthstone, so she could keep in contact with the aforementioned. Again, however, too much time has passed and Azalie can no longer perform this task, though that doesn’t seem to bother her much (as most people were unaware that she could do this in the first place). She currently seeks a way to better herself without depending upon the things that seem to control her. It is her hope that she can break herself of relying solely upon the tavari. As One Needs Companions Every creature that follows Azalie, be it a kitten, a whelpling, or a dragonhawk hatchling, has some connection with the tavari. The most noticeable is Zabu, the nightsabre that claimed Azalie as his partner before her arrival to Teldrassil. Considered her best friend, he likes to believe that he has been there since the very beginning, though that’s not entirely the case. Unlike his huntress companion, his memory seems to be in tact. Zabu is well over ten thousand years old, and often talks of the days when he was elven also. Initially, Azalie was skeptical since she held little faith in the idea of reincarnation, but when he was briefly turned into an elf form, her ideals changed and suddenly things made more sense. He is probably the wisest creature Azalie has ever known aside from her best friend’s partner, Nemaeus. What Azalie fails to notice is Zabu’s growing protection over her. His love for his partner is most likely far deeper than the one any of her admirers have had, or her former fiancé, or husband holds for her now. Oblivious to this, however, at the idea that once more Zabu has returned to his feline state and that she considers him a brother of sorts, she seems unlikely to pick up on these feelings. In the end, however, Azalie relies on him far more than anyone or anything else. Zabu is her protector. Zabu is her guardian, and Zabu is the one she never wishes to travel any other place with. At her home with her husband, she also houses two kittens, gifts from Khazaela Snowlock and Mynerva respectively: Isilme and Isillindele; one blue dragonhawk hatchling that she found in Netherstorm, Telume; and one azure whelpling, a gift from Vissic Vioder: Ilwe. As of recent, however, she is typically followed about by Ilwe. She has recently seen an emerald whelpling as well as Rhune Astherion’s crimson one and would like one of each. She loves all of her companions equally and never hesitates to spend time with them when she returns home to Sylvanaar. She considers her loyal transportation to be companions as well. During her trips through Stranglethorn Vale and the other surrounding areas, Azalie rode a striped sabre whom she called Ubaz, because he looked identical to Zabu, but was only larger. As her journeys became longer and more difficult to make, she chose a stormsabre by the name of Raomu. Her excavations in the Outlands resulted in a white gryphon by the name of Taime, and a swift purple gryphon whom she affectionately titled Telumehtar. She is currently working for the Netherwing faction, however, to obtain a type of Netherwing Drake. Most are unaware that for the most part, Azalie chooses masculine animals, probably to offset her feminine flaws. While she wishes to be more the prince, she is aware that the idea is a bit absurd and enjoys the company of boyish figures rather than girlish, as a result. The only exceptions to her male companions are Isilme and Taime, and most likely will remain this way. Of the Broken Pieces It has been obvious to most that cross paths with Azalie that she can, at times, be naïve. While her intellect regarding battle strategies, maneuvers, and tactics is remarkably high, she seems to lack common sense regarding some situations… Mostly ones that require her to think with feelings rather than logic. Though she is no longer so easily swayed by words of random strangers, she holds a deep commitment to those she considers dear to her. Because this is the case, she has fallen to the influence of her friends and family many times before, most of which have landed her in some very troublesome and hazardous situations. Among these, Antonidias “Nefarious” D’jerr is probably the most renowned. His alliance with Azalie led to many attempts of using her influence over people to benefit himself. While she was initially unaware of this, even after she had become informed, she allowed him the same luxury. He became so enamoured with her, that he had convinced himself she was some type of direct servant to Elune if not the goddess herself. Azalie rejected this idea. She felt she was nothing special, and therefore chose to ignore these flattering words. ---- Azalie’s abilities to recall anything from her past are nearly non-existent. After approximately 260 years according to the Kal’dorei, she is finally beginning to remember her childhood before she was left with Aeriela. However, she is finding herself at a crossroad, wondering if she is truly who she believes she is. Horrified that a majority of her childhood she was the victim of a mass manipulation and lie, she is hesitant to take anything as truth until she has seen it with her own eyes. From what she can recall, Azalie now knows she was raised in Quel’thalas, in the beautiful forests of Eversong Woods, which is now home to the refined and regal Sin’dorei. Though she may fit into the age of when the Scourge and the Alliance tore through the lands, she does not seem to remember any of this, though she has read her share of texts regarding these events. Upon her arrival into the Halls of Destiny, she had every intention of remaining merely an audience to their constant stage presentations. At the time of Kaistana Wolfrunner’s trial regarding the murder of Torandil Shadowstalker, she had been mulling over her past. Khazaela’s partner, Nemaeus, had approached her and explained all that she had held as possibility. Azalie was born a Quel’dorei, and she would become the Alpha of the group. From what she knew, the Quel’dorei were like Lady Sylvanas Windrunner and Lady Azshara (neither of whom had exactly suffered through the best consequences). She knew that there were some Quel’dorei left in the world, and the only thing she couldn’t figure out was why some looked like Kal’dorei and why others looked like Sin’dorei. In fact, she didn’t begin to try and understand until she read the words ‘High Elf’ and ‘Highborne’. And which one was Azalie supposed to be…? After her marriage to Lylan Moonsong, Azalie returned to her childhood home in Quel’thalas and decided that there was no reason for her to hide as a Kal’dorei any longer. She took on the form of a High Elf, though there was something a little off about her. Most High Elves have fair hair and skin, and while she was as pale as the moon, her face was cradled by deep blue hair, even darker than it had been when she was acting as one of the Children of the Stars. Vissic had convinced her, however, that she would turn into a naga due to her obsession with arcane and her never-ending thirst for it. As she fell into illness after her return, she began to believe that he was right. ---- Those of the Highborne, like Azshara, were the ones facing a future of becoming like the serpent-human combinations all across the lands. The High Elves, unlike the Highborne, were not immortal, though they did have an extended lifespan. Either way, Azalie could have been considered one or the other; both were plausible ideas. She didn’t truly know how old she was, and when it was looked at from an analytical point of view, Azalie didn’t know anything about herself. Overall, there was too much to tie together and she wasn’t comfortable with this knowledge. Still, it was something she had to find out, and is still the very same thing she seeks the answer to now. An Adoration for the Horde Rebelling against the way she was raised, Azalie insists that all people are inherently good. They may become corrupt due to influence of another person or another object, or even traumatic events, but they are still ‘good’ in some way, shape, or form. The one thing she has noticed is that people will judge without reason, if only for the sake of making themselves feel better. She believes that it is impossible to understand any person’s standpoint without being that person in particular. Because of the logic in this statement, she finds it isn’t possible to hate anything or anyone. Even her feelings regarding the Burning Legion or the late Prince Kael’thas Sunstrider are rather mixed as she knows she isn’t getting the whole picture, just the side of everyone who disapproves of the Legion. For this same reason, she holds no dislike for Vissic or Antonidas. There were surely reasons for why these men were the way they were. Her feelings regarding the Horde are not misplaced. As far as she has read and researched, she believes most likely that if the Alliance had betrayed the Sin’dorei the way they had, most likely they were responsible for many other atrocities against the other races. She’d met many of the tauren that she admired, and she even liked trolls. In the end, it wasn’t the disagreements that they had between factions that mattered. It should have been the idea that they were all working towards the same thing. That seemed to be the only upside to having the Burning Legion. Illidan Stormrage was forcing Azeroth to work together to defeat him. Azalie has at least two relatives in Silvermoon City: Fynnrandi Solstryder, a Blood Knight in service to Lady Liadrin (and possibly the late Kael’thas), and Rydallar Solstryder, a once-renowned warlock in search of greatness and success. Due to such a controversial background, she is unable to place any judgements against the Horde (or the Sin’dorei as a whole) or warlocks and Blood Knights. Most likely, it was the influence of her aunt (Fynnrandi) that coerced her into showing her form as a High Elf. Once again, however, whether she is actually one or not has yet to be determined. For all her allies may know, Fynnrandi used her abilities to transform her niece into something she felt was more becoming. Precious Time Spent Azalie generally works as a free-lance mercenary. Unable to sit still and concentrate on her thoughts, she demands that she is always occupied, and therefore will take on many clients at a time. Unknown to most, she will perform almost any job if offered the right price. Her previous obligations have involved acquiring information (by any means necessary, mostly by eavesdropping and spying), infiltration, manipulation, offering protection, and assassination. Formerly her part time occupation was a bartending position at the Wayward Son in Stormwind’s Park under the leadership of Shiawase Deeproots. She began to work there following Anarriima’s birth and having a fondness for wines, she seemed to adore the environment, as well as those who frequent the tavern. Though she knew this job was not well-paying in the gold, she found it is a good way of using her free time. The Wayward Son has transferred ownership back to Kitra Aeldron, the original runner. Formerly an accomplished leatherworker, Azalie decided to retire from that profession due to the overwhelming pain she accumulated in her hands when she was crafting leather and mail armour. Instead, she chose to remain with her skinning, a not too clean situation, yet faintly enjoyable. Then on the side, she purchased a mining pick and decided to mine for ore in the mountainous regions of Azeroth and the Outlands, most likely an attempt to show not only her allies, but her husband that she was just as strong as any man. Azalie typically uses her jobs and her clients as excuses, so she can prevent herself from officially settling down and having a family. With recent events, however, she is trying to fulfill the roles of being a nurturing mother, a caring wife, a good influence for those in the Halls of Destiny, and an overwhelmingly successful mercenary. Refer Only the Best Azalie has worked for a variety of people and a variety of factions, doing many different things to appease those in authority. By having such a job, she shows herself as versatile and gifted with many talents. (However, if one were to ever say such to the huntress, she would turn it down due to modesty.) ---- * Followers of New Azeroth :In reacts to the threat made against Aeriela, who was her older sister at the time, Azalie gave into Llaila and Tilken Deathmist, a warrior and a rogue with a severe hatred for humans. With no ability to fight against either, she was forced into this faction, along with Aeriela, and eventually became known as the Royal Council in service to the Lord and Lady of the house. :Due to complications between Aeriela and Llaila regarding Tilken’s affections, the faction fell apart and resulted in Aeriela sending her younger sister in the direction of Kalimdor to continue her journey with Zabu. * Darksoul Marauders :Led by Cire Darkstrider, a human warrior with ambition burning within his eyes. At the time he recruited Azalie, she was still considered to be quite young, according to the humans, and therefore quite impressionable. Eager to make her ‘boss’ proud, she followed all of the orders he gave to a ‘T’. Paired up with Kles Holschweitzer (whose player is allowed to slap Azalie’s player if she spelled it wrong), the two fulfilled missions together. :The Darksoul Marauders disbanded when Vissic Vioder, Cire’s bodyguard, threw his body into the Great Forge of Ironforge. Amusingly enough, the rivalry between them continued, even after those events and continues to reign to this day. * House Malfyre :Led by Katrine Malfyre, former wife to Nefarious, one of the most renowned warlocks in all of Azeroth. She was formerly Cire’s advisor and the moment the rumour had been spread that Vissic had killed him, she and her younger sister, Invidia, convinced Kles to join their house. At Kles’s request, they approached a very frightened and traumatized Azalie and managed to persuade her to join as well, only for Kles, if nothing more. :When Kles was taken captive by Telina Barov and Azalie was pulled into the situation, the huntress heard rumours that she was being used to destroy Katrine’s faction and to destroy her family. To prevent this from happening, Azalie left House Malfyre for the protection of the others. * Manifest Destiny – Work :Led by the brave and dashing Lylan Moonsong from Teldrassil, the crossing of paths with him was completely by error. Aeriela Deathshadow had believed Azalie was in need of a good man to be her life mate. She chose Lylan, not realizing he was already married. Instead, Lylan chose to hire Azalie, Aeriela, and Aeriela’s personal informant, Ylimana, to infiltrate the Order of the ßlack Roses and discover what had happened to his wife, Alriah, and his brother, Kelvaar. :The discovery of Alriah’s affair with Kelvaar led to Azalie delivering the ill news to her employer. Asked to stay, she politely declined (most likely due to an intimidating rogue by the name of Kazdra), took her pay, and returned to the Eastern Kingdoms to settle things reluctantly with Telina. * Vissic Vioder :Telina’s threats against Azalie had caught Vissic’s attention. He placed her beneath his guardianship, while the huntress formed the plan to overthrow Telina in order to prove to the Eastern Kingdoms that despite his past actions, Vissic was a good man. It was during this time that the feelings Azalie and Vissic held for one another was present, yet seemingly denied by both parties. :In carrying out her plan, Azalie chose to employ herself beneath Telina, the first step to success, and the pathway that would lead her to manipulating the female warlock. * Sirus Nolia :Led by a woman called Telina Barov, its members had all been forced into their predicaments through blackmail and manipulation. By gaining Telina’s trust, she was quickly made the second-in-command, and Kles was made the rank beneath her at her request. As the advisor to her enemy, Azalie’s brilliance for battle strategy was shown, proving that there was far more to her than what met the eye. :Using her charm and eloquent colloquial speech, Azalie convinced Kalour, Lancraduis, Vorithius Korkard, and even Orluno to join her cause and overthrow Telina. What she failed to mention was that if she succeeded, she would be giving the credit to Vissic. It was the ultimate showering of attention and she felt it would be best used for the misunderstood warlock. :Her plan discovered by Telina’s rogue, Cyrus, Azalie was taken captive and held in Elwynn. She was to face her execution, which would serve as a public example for all those who would oppose Telina (and most likely, any of the Barov’s). ---- After she was freed from Telina, Azalie decided that she found far too much conflict in order to attach any sort of faction name to herself. Instead, she chose to throw in her alliance with Vissic and as they had in the Darksoul Marauders, they worked together. Encountering some rivalry between him and Vorithius, it resulted in Vorithius’ death, and left Azalie between a rock and a hard place. Through her association with the female warlock, she met Antonidas “Nefarious” D’jerr again, who was feared among many and became to be thought of as Azalie’s idol and hero, which resulted in one more person for Vissic to compete with for affections. Overall, Nefarious became one of Azalie’s closest friends and remains so even now. ---- * The Black Council :Used by Antonidas to quell out the remainder of the former Black Council, he convinced her to create an army to accomplish the great legacy she had set out to do so long ago. Although she was the leader, and he was the adviser, he treated her as the figurehead, as the queen, as the empress, and acted upon his own impulses. :In the end, she succeeded in having nearly all chosen to be in the council destroyed as they were seen as both threats to her and Antonidas. He had played her as his pawn in order to obtain his success, which he hoped to share with her in an attempt that he could annihilate the possibility that she might marry Vissic, the man he’d decided stood in his way of his future achievements. * Sage :Created by the very man who convinced her to leave Kalimdor and head for the Eastern Kingdoms, Khaiden Willstrider. He’d met her once, found such purity in her heart and actions that he was overcome by her wisdom and chose to find others who might possibly benefit from her influence. When he’d gathered enough, he coerced her into siding with him despite the growing conflicts with Telina that were arising again. :Confronted by Khaiden, who was well aware of her relationship with Vissic, Azalie was placed into a situation where she had to explain her commitment to the man she was to marry. Unable to withstand her rejection, he fell to demonic possession, and as a result, Azalie killed him. :So frightened by this, she immediately fled the ranks of Sage into the arms of the man she is now married to. * Manifest Destiny :Though she chose not to explain to Lylan or anyone else in the Halls of Destiny why she approached him, she offered her services as Lylan’s personal guardian, which he hastily accepted, pleased that she had finally come to join him. :Her plans had somewhat changed, however, as her perspective on the faction was no longer simply of professional interest. She held a deep love for its members and would go to any lengths to protect them. For the safety of her family, she also placed her daughter, Anarrima, into the very same halls, so she might keep an eye upon her. :In hopes of strengthening herself to benefit her peers and allies, she left the halls in search of the Absolute Power. * Reverie :Under the leadership of Captain Viridian, Tree of Life: Kelamesta, Ademnus the Wise, and Lovely Maleana, Azalie ventured back into the former lair of Medihv, the once-great sorcerer. She believed that the power she sought could be withdrawn. With companionship from Vissic Vioder, she allowed him to further her research, which led to crossing paths with Telina Barov once more. :What Azalie didn't know what that the spirits of Karazhan were anxious to pull her spirit into the afterlife. The halls of the concubines sought to bring her in hopes of having one more join their ranks. Vissic knew this, however, and before Azalie could fall to insanity, he plucked her from the grasps of oblivion and after that, the huntress declined to attend any further investigations. :With the coming of her twins, and that day e'er approaching, Azalie left the ranks of the sweet family, and once more stumbled before the feet of her eternal lord and husband, Lylan Moonsong. * Manifest Destiny :Though she must work from the bottom up, Azalie has, at the request of her family, led them into the lair from whence she came. She is attempting to show that her time away from the others was not meant to be harmful, but rather beneficial instead. :She has not spoken to Lylan regarding the coming of his future children, and there is a fear lurking behind her thoughts, and her gaze. One can only hope this is to continue along a happy path, and not one of an ominous event. Important Events and Entities in the Journey * Azalie’s Family Name :Azalie was born as Azalie Tavaren Indomitus-Silva, or so she has been told by Aeriela and Xhellina Indomitus. Following her engagement to Vissic, her mother (Xhellina) disapproved and as a result disowned her. In response to this, Azalie changed her name to Naikele, a tavaren word meaning ‘pain’ or ‘darkness’. :Originally, Azalie was to marry Vissic on two conditions. One being that he obtained his surname, which was something he never bothered to look into, due to his traumatic past. The second was that he allowed her to change her surname to his, as was traditional with human weddings. He was reluctant to allow this initially, however, accepted the terms. :He was later betrayed, though not intentionally, by Azalie who instead married Lylan, a result of a sequence of events that transpired over approximately two weeks. Now Azalie is known as Lady Azalie Tavaren Moonsong, with respects to Indomitus-Silva, to honour her family. * Anarriima Xhellina Naikele :The daughter of Azalie and Vissic, she was named by her mother, as her father initially wanted nothing to do with her, for fear that he would fail as a parental unit. She took her mother’s maiden name, and was often called ‘Anar,’ which is tavaren for ‘sun’ or ‘path of the sun,’ signifying that she was, indeed, the light of her mother’s life. Her middle name shared her grandmother’s name, Azalie’s attempt to honour her own mother. :Though she was not officially considered Lylan’s daughter, she was seen as such by those in the Halls of Destiny, and those who knew of Azalie’s recent marriage. She was still attempting to decide if she wished to officially become a Moonsong when disaster would strike. :Due to Llan Danvers recent return, she suffered from a form of the plague obtained from Northrend, and the soldiers of Arthas and the Lich King. Little was known of this, though a cure was obtained. :Anarriima is now thought to be deceased, something Azalie has chosen not to tell the other members of the Halls of Destiny. Her mother holds herself accountable, most likely a result of Vissic's constant nagging. Vissic has taken it upon himself to find a way to bring his daughter back, and to hurt Azalie in every way possible regarding this. * Xhellina Indomitus & Antriel ‘Silva’ :Antriel was a druid who was unable to control his enraged state when he transformed, and as a response was concerned for the lives of his beloved Xhellina and unborn daughter, Azalie. He wandered out of their lives and did not reappear until many years later when he came across Azalie. He has lost the ability to speak verbally and therefore uses a type of telepathy to communicate with his daughter. :It is believed that he is either wed to, or was once wed to, a warrior by the name of Davenport, who leads the faction Disciples of the Moon. Azalie has not spoken to her father or informed him of any of the plans that are coming to pass. She hopes to see him sometime soon in the future. :While he and Xhellina have no plans to reunite their family, both have reiterated that they love Azalie very much, and she is not to blame for their lack of marriage or separation. :Xhellina was actually thought to be deceased by Azalie shortly after Anarriima’s birth. Her daughter claimed to have felt her spirit enter the Emerald Dream. This was later proven to either be inaccurate or a miracle of life as both Azalie and Anarriima were witnesses to Xhellina’s entrance into Ashenvale. The explanation behind this remains unknown. Azalie’s mother claims that her daughter failed to recognize her entry due to being preoccupied with a certain white-haired hunter. :She currently strives to fight against the evils that Medihv is planning in the Eastern Kingdoms, though Azalie does not actively know of her status. * Tilken Deathmist :This man was originally the Lord of the Followers of New Azeroth, and married to a beautiful (yet rather overbearing) warrior by the name of Llaila. While Azalie maintained an infatuation over him as her elder, he eventually came to be thought of as an adoptive father. Aeriela, however, had fallen head over heels for him. :After the separation between him and his wife, rather than giving Aeriela the opportunity to pursue anything with him, he approached Azalie. While she was naïve and impressionable, he was the first man to be intimate with her, which Azalie later found out was rather him taking advantage of her. :This is an event that Azalie thinks very little of and generally tries to avoid, most likely due to the lack of comfort it brings about for her. Her current relationship with Tilken appears to be in a good state, despite prior events. * Vissic Vioder vs. Vorithius Korkard :At one point in time, while Azalie was attempting to gain Vorithius’ support against Telina, she was prepared to offer herself for negotiations. Vorithius turned this down, perhaps until she had retracted the offer at the demand of Vissic, who was protecting her. When the warlock discovered that the rogue was looking to gain access to Azalie, he became enraged. :It is unclear if on Vissic’s end whether he was simply envious, or if he did not wish to lose his influence over Azalie. He resulted in using her as a ploy in a plan to have Vorithius killed. The rogue in question, was later destroyed by Riely Marrol Darkfizzle, only to be seen again once when Antonidas made Azalie the leader of the Black Council. * Riely Marrol Darkfizzle :A friend of Vissic’s and the young gnome warlock Azalie deemed his pseudo-daughter. She and Azalie have never truly gotten along, though the huntress has been known at the compassion for a child, to follow Riely’s requests. She seems to understand the power Azalie has over Vissic, and it may be that all of her insults towards the elf are really meant to be well. :As of this moment, Azalie does not consider her to be a hostile affiliate, however, she believes it is safest to maintain some kind of distance to protect herself. * Vissic Vioder vs. Lylan Moonsong :Although Azalie held feelings for Lylan before she ever met Vissic, and although the two elves grew up together briefly in Dolanaar, the warlock had a very difficult time accepting Azalie’s employment to the Kal’dorei hunter. He was infuriated the moment he found out Azalie valued her honour and dedication to Lylan more important than her commitment to him. Through a series of encounters, he eventually lost what he considered most precious to him, Azalie’s heart, though according to the huntress, it was for his treatment of her and the many threats he sent her way. :His rivalry against Lylan still remains strong, however, Azalie has turned him away several times, invoking a rather furious warlock. He claims he is now seeking to find the day that Azalie fails at the dream she is pursuing. * Estralita :Following Azalie’s engagement to Vissic, she discovered him with an Estralita, who Vissic explained was his former love. Frightened of the man who cared for her so deeply, she left him heartbroken when she fled and never offered him word. Azalie’s envy grew here as she cared for Vissic so much, that she was unwilling to release him to continue his relationship with this other woman. :Vissic reassured her that the only thing he wanted Estralita to be was dead, and preferably by his own hands. Azalie has not seen Estralita since her attendance to a gathering Manifest Destiny was holding in Stormwind’s park. * The Trial of Kaistana Wolfrunner :This was the first event Azalie was requested to take part in regarding the Halls of Destiny. It was also the event that triggered her to feel something more than obligation towards those in Lylan’s family for. She now holds this situation and those that followed it responsible for her sentimental attachment towards her allies and peers. ---- The official storyline notes are located at the following links. *Prologues to Completion – in 01/2007 :This holds the partial beginning of what Azalie can recall upon her arrival to Teldrassil, up to the point of Lylan’s younger sister voicing her support for Lylan and Azalie’s relationship. *Condemned – in 09/2007 :This contains the events from Kaistana Wolfrunner’s trial concerning the brutal murder of Torandil Shadowstalker, up to the point where Vissic stripped from Azalie her engagement ring and threatened to kill her due to actions taken against him by the Retribution of Arathor. *Melody of a Moondrop – in 12/2007 :This picks up right from where Condemned left off and travels to present time. It is updated as frequently as possible dependent upon the player’s schedule and events occurring ICly for Azalie and the Halls of Destiny. Current and Future Events Azalie currently lives in Sylvanaar of the Blade’s Edge Mountains in a beautiful home that Lylan found for the two of them. Also located there is Azalie’s collection of pets: Isilme, Isillindele, Telume, and Ilwe. Although she has an official home, however, she and Lylan are not often found there. When Azalie is not located in Sylvanaar and is for any reason missing, chances are she can be found in Eversong Woods or in Silvermoon City, visiting her aunt and uncle. Currently suffering from an illness that she has not been checked out for, Azalie seems to go in and out of fainting spells. She has found that she has not quite been the same since her journey into Quel’thalas those months ago before she returned in the High Elf form. Her official wedding to Lylan Moonsong is an event scheduled for the third day of the second month (February 3rd, 2008), will be held in Moonglade, followed by the traditional reception, and open to the public, both Alliance and Horde. (Please, no PvP battles, no duels, no spitting on each other. Let’s all be respectful. It’s an RP event.) There is a standing possibility, however, that due to personal insecurities and uncertainties, Azalie will not attend. This will be updated accordingly. Information on the Player Currently unemployed, feel free to bother me anytime you can catch me on, however, I will be moving in approximately two to three weeks, so I may be a little more scarce than usual. I welcome in-game mails and whispers regarding feedback or requests for instances, raids, arena, PvP, or RP. If you’re interested in joining storyline, you can also send me a message over the realm forums, but you’ll most likely be more successful by contacting me in person. Although I love Azalie to pieces and she is my pride and joy, I am more often on Horde-side, focusing on a former alternate character that is to become my new main. If for one reason or another you cannot contact me, please feel free to contact any of the below characters (on Sentinels, of course). * Alliance :Azalie – Night Elf Hunter :Ilameif – Draenei Priest :Liiran – Night Elf Warrior :Xinnwaldite – Draenei Priest * Horde :Aizercul – Blood Elf Hunter :Fynnrandi – Blood Elf Paladin :Seirela – Undead Mage :Tovax – Tauren Shaman :Zhuran – Troll Rogue :Zinnvais – Blood Elf Warlock Please note that all fictional characters appearing in writing or in visual art pieces are property of their respective owners. The only characters I own in name are the ones aforementioned for contacts. Exceptions include Anarriima, Zabu, and the other gaggle of pets and companions that Azalie owns. Anarriima is played by her individual player and while the name may not be hers, everything else about the character is entirely her own. By special request, the player of Kaistana Wolfrunner has asked that if you wish to use the events from the trial that you contact her and request explicit permission. Any other players and characters wishing to follow in these footsteps, please feel free to contact me and I will update this information accordingly. Please also note that all previous pictures that were once placed upon this page for reference regarding characters have been removed. At a later time, a special collection for images will also be linked here. Until then, you are forced to look at my drawings of Azalie. : : :